Sector S
by Mysterious Little Critter
Summary: It's time for the KND to it do it!
1. Chapter 1

Operation: S.T.A.R.T.S.

Starting

This

Adventure

Really

Too

Silly

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" The base was being attacked!

Eggman was startled by it causing his deck of cards to fall apart. "Oh, don't tell me it's those pesky kids again!" He looked to the screen, "It's is. Orbot, Cubot launch the Chompers."

A rounded, red robot,Orbot, and a square, yellow robot saluted. "Yes sir!" Orbot went to other side of the room and pressed a red button on the wall.

On the other side of the base a door exploded open. Revealing give five figures. It was Sector V of the Kids Next Door. The leader, Numbuh 1 AKA Sonic Maurice Hedgehog jumped on top of a broken robot. "Kids Next Door Battlestation!" They all headed forward and towards the chompers.

A blonde haired kid, Numbuh 2 AKA Miles "Tails" Prower, flew up in the sky with his rocket and shot the the chompers down below.

A chomper was about to about to shoot him, but was smash by a hammer. Numbuh 3 AKA Amy Rose, lifted her hammer and hit the chomper that was behind her.

Number 4 AKA Knuckles the Echidna hit the chomper that was above him into the ground. The tanned, red haired boy looked behind him and punched the chomper up in the air.

What Knuckles didn't noticed was that a chomper was about to leap from behind. What that chomper didn't notice was that the foot of Numbuh 5 AKA Sally Acorn was heading towards him. She successfully hit it, the poor robot smashed into a wall.

"Alright Eggman, we beat your robots, now hand over that weapon!" Sonic shouted at the closed door.

Surprisingly the door open, but it show a giant robot that was control by Dr. Eggman. "Oh you mean the weapon that make snot nose kids in good kids?! The 'Do as You're Told' machine?!" He shouted ratherly angrily.

The operatives looked at each other. Then to Eggman "Yeah that the one." Numbuh 2 answer. "So can you give it to us?"

"NO! Of course not!" Eggman yelled. "What you think I'm nice or something?"

"I was just asking." said an embarrassed Tails.

"Anyways since snot nose brats like you won't do what we adults say, I thought _Hey that show is using head gears to mind control why don't I do it too,_ and you know what? I made the Helmet and I'm not going to let snot nose kids like you ruin it!" Behind Eggman was a glassed tube holding a small rabbit. She was around the age of 11. "Bunnie!" Numbuh 5 yelled. "Let her go!"

"Oh you want to save her? Well, you have to get through to my robots! Oh, and me too." Once again the room was filled with robots.

"Man Egghead, where do you keep all these robots!" Sonic said sarcastically, "Numbuh 2 and 4 get Numbuh 66. Numbuh 3 and 5, you're with me. Now team, let's do it to it!"

While Eggman was too busy with 1, 3, and 5, Knuckles trying to break the glass and Tails trying to decode it. "Don't worry Bunnie, we'll get you out of there!"

"Not if it's too late!" pressed the button to activate the machine. Bunnie was then in was covered in smoke. Knuckles was getting angry, getting him to hit harder, making the glass smoke then spread across the room, once it was cleared everyone saw Bunny wearing the mind control helmet.

"Ho ho ho, now Numbuh 66, take care of your friends." Eggman pressed the attack button.

Numbuh 66 then grabbed Knuckles and threw him at Tails. She leaped at Sonic and started throwing punches and kicks, Sonic was fortunate that he had his speed to dodge the attacks. Numbuh 1 tried to kick the helmet off, but he was too slow as Bunny grabbed his leg and threw him at the wall. "Numbuh 3 and 4, you guys help 1! Tails we're going to get that remote!" Sally shouted out commands since Sonic was recovering the impact.

As Amy and Knuckles went to help Sonic, Sally and Tails were facing Eggman, who was laughing at Sonic's pain. "Ho ho ho, that was funny. I mean come on, you don't Numbuh 1 get thrown like that often. Well maybe a couple times, but that from other villains not from me." He notice Sally and Tails were running towards him, and Tails holding a Gumball gun. "Uh oh." Eggman quickly switch on the shield from the flying gumballs. "Ha, I've my lesson from the last battle! I still can't gumballs can hurt that much." Sally then jumped on the force field. "Really?" Eggman was not impressed. You can hear Sonic screaming in the background as he was flown towards Amy.

Sally looked at Cubot, "Hey can you pressed that red button?"

Cubot looked at the button she was talking about. "You mean this one?" He pressed it.

Eggman just looked at him. "Really?"

The pod that Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot was in exploded. Leaving them in black ashes. Oh and the remote exploded. Having Bunnie stop in mid 'throwing Numbuh 1 across the area' and fainted.

Knuckles grabbed Bunnie before she hit the floor. "Alright let's get out here!" yelled at rather dizzy Sonic, who was leaning on Numbuh 3. They left on their transportation, leaving a strangely calmed Eggman.

"C'mon, this kid need help pronto!

"Get her to the emergency room!"

"Get Numbuh 89.3!"

It's been hours Sector V has been waiting in the waiting room. Sally was pacing back and forth, the other were sitting down worried. "C'mon Sal, these guys and Duane are the best, I'm sure everything gonna be okay." Sonic said trying to comfort his friend.

"I know Duane is a great doctor like his dad, but I can't stop worrying about her."

Just then a blonde haired boy burst into the door, "Where is she?! Is she alright?!" He had such a strong French accent.

"Easy there Antoine, the docs and Rotor are in there doing their best! Amy came to Numbuh 67 side to lead him to a chair. "Come sit with us."

"I should've been there for her!"

"Antoine you were on a mission to notice Bunnie was missing and where she was. We weren't even expecting to see Eggman had capture her." Knuckles said reassuringly.

"I suppose you're right. Still, I wish I was there for her."

"Well you're here for her now." Tails said supporting Numbuh 67.

Numbuh 65.3 then came out of the emergency room. Antoine and Sally quickly came to him for answers. "Is she okay?"

Rotor looked down, "She'll live, but she'll have to stay in bed for a week." He then beckons them to follow, "Come she wants to meet you."

Meanwhile in a mansion, a strange creature with three eyes looked at the smoking Dr. Eggman. "So did it go according to plan?"

"Of course it did. They don't call me a mad genius you know." Eggman said rather arrogantly. "What? You expect me to be like that Toiletnator?"

"Of course not, it was just for precautions. Anyways I must be going." The three-eyed monster ended the transmission. He turned around to see his two delightful children. "Are you ready for your birthday tomorrow children?"

"Yes master."


	2. Chapter 2

Operation: C.A.K.E.D.

Capturing

And

Kidnap

Enemies'

Dessert

At a rather delightful mansion, there seem to be a delightful birthday going on. Although almost everyone isn't happy, with the exception of the birthday children. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday Delightful Children. Happy birthday to you." As the kids sang miserably, the one of the two delightful children, a child dressed as a boy who wore a black suit with shorts and red socks, was smiling rather creepy. His black hair was combed back and had strange yellow and orange eyes. Some of his hair have red tips.

The girl was held no expression. As usual the boy always show more emotion than the her. She wore a white bow tie around her neck and a bow on her head. A black suit and skirt, golden rings on wrists and ankles, lastly had red knee socks. The girl had dull ruby eyes as if there is no soul in them.

"Excellent, now as we eat our birthday cake and you will sing it to us again!" Said the boy evilly, the girl never talk. All the children groaned, they don't want to sing it again. Suddenly a skunk bomb crash through the window leaving a skunk gas in the house. All the children - except for the delightfuls - panic as Sector V came in - except Tails who failed to crash through the window.

Numbuh 1 came inside the house "Sally, have the quest been evacuated?" He asked as Sally came over.

"Evacuated and secure Numbuh 1," Sally said directly.

"Great! Now it's time for me to deal with the Delightful Children from Down the Lane."

The suit wearing boy smiled evilly. "Greetings Sonic." It suddenly turn into a frown. "Come to take our cake again?"

"Oh yeah, cause you would always force kids to watch as you eat your delicious cake! Now we can do this the easy or hard way?" The bowtie girl pressed a button. All the windows and doors were locked. "Trying to reasonable. Knuckles!"

Numbuh 4 leaped on the table, "Listen snot nose, if you don't give us that cake you're gonna get chaos beaten out of you!"

"Oh we can't end the party, that would ruin it for Sticks." Bowtie girl gesture to the little girl with neat and clean dress and two pony tails. "You know this is the first party she ever gone to."

"Oh hi! My name is Sticks Badger, and I love parties even though I never been to one." The said girl looked a little loopy and talks fast. "Because people think I'm too much of a party animal. Which is kind of weird." She talks nonsense. "Hey have you notice how this weird universe is? Its as if the a fanfic writer change our ro-" Sticks was then interrupted by Knuckles!

"Shut up! Look kid, the party's over" As Knuckles went back to threatening the delightfuls, little loony Sticks was mad. So much that she went savage.

She tackled Knuckles "What did you say!?" She yelled at Knuckles. Her neat dress was now shredded, and her hair was messy. "What did you say about parties!?"

Knuckles was now rightfully scared, "um, lets play some party games?" He looked at Sonic, "please."

"Alright, Alright! We'll play you party games." Said a grumpy Sonic.

"Very good" Said suit boy, both siblings nodding their heads. "Oh Sticks, let's play some party games."

Suddenly neat Sticks came back. "Party games!? Yeah!"

"Why do I have to be a pinata?" Knuckles whined as he was hanged upside down. Apparently the first game was, well Knuckles Pinata.

Amy was the first person to go up. "Now Amy, imagine turn around five times, and hit the pinata." Suit boy said as bowtie girl gave Amy the bat. "And remember no peeking or you won't get candy."

"Candy!" Suddenly Amy started swinging at Knuckles. Poor guy got hit by it three times, thankfully he have one thick head. "Did I win?" Amy peaked, sadly Sticks was right there next to her.

Crazy girl went savage again, "No peeking!" She grabbed Amy -Sonic and Sally for some reason - and hit them at Knuckles. Making candies coming out of Knuckles Pinata. "Way I win!" Neat Sticks came back too.

"Who wants to play Pin the Tail on the Donkey?" Asked suit boy.

"I do! I do!" Sector V just groaned.

Well now they're the donkey. "Here you go Sticks." Bowtie girl gave Sticks a gun with a pin as bullet. The crazy girl put on the blindfold and aim towards the poor targets.

"Um Sonic, I think it's time." Sally said rather annoyed.

"Oh, right." Looks like Sonic completely forgot about it. "Hey why don't you Delightfulls open that blue present we got you?"

"Presents!" Sticks went into the pile of presents.

"Blue present? What blue present?" There was confusion on the suit boy.

Sticks found the present "Open it! Open it!"

"Wouldn't it be better to finish the game before we open-"

The poor suit boy was interrupted by Stick's savage mode. "OPEN IT!" She pushed the present to the fancy girl.

"Okay! Okay!" The fancy boy said panicky, but then calmed down as his sister hold it for him the note to read. "Kids Next Door battle station?!" The realized too late what it meant.

The rascals suddenly ripped out of the poster that they were trapped in. Tails meanwhile saw this outside and signaled his hamster robots. Sector V wrapped the cake as a giant chainsaw cut half the house. The hamsters pull the side the agents were, "sorry delightfulls, but parties over." Sonic said as the others laughed.

Unfortunately a certain crazy girl didn't liked that. "Party over?" Here comes Savage Sticks again! "THE PARTY CAN'T BE OVER!" She then grabbed a hold the other half before it got to far and start pulling, but those platforms was where the cake was. With both Sticks and the hamsters pulling at different sides, the platform break and flipped the cake into the air and landed on Sticks.

Nobody really knew what to do next.

"Um," Sonic finally said. "So who wants to get ice cream." The rest of the team agreed.

As they left, the delightfuls looked at Sticks as she eats the messed up cake. "There goes our perfectly good cake." said Eclipse. He looked at his silent sibling, who looked down at what was left the pastry. "Happy Birthday Shadow."


End file.
